El guardián de Halloween
by Eliburton-97
Summary: Sombra resurge de sus cenizas sediento de venganza hacia los Guardianes y le va a acompañar un antiguo compañero de Norte. Mientras, la Luna elige a alguien que ayudará a los Guardianes y que conoce el miedo tan bien como Sombra. ¿Podrán los Guardianes vencer al Coco o el mundo se verá sumergido en el miedo y la oscuridad? (Se admiten propuestas para un título mejor :D)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic que mezclará dos pelis fantásticas: El Origen de los Guardianes y Pesadilla Antes de Navidad. Espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo que promete mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Hada de los dientes**

Habían pasado dos años desde que vencimos a Sombra gracias a Jack Frost y se respiraba tranquilidad en el mundo. No había que preocuparse de las pesadillas que podrían tener los niños. O al menos eso creíamos.

¿Por qué digo esto? Veréis, una noche salí con mis hadas a buscar dientes cuando pasamos por el lugar donde Sombra desapareció y me fijé en una extraña nube negra que parecía haber surgido de aquel sitio. Tras un vistazo seguí mi camino, pero algo me dijo que aquella señal no presagiaba nada bueno. Por desgracia, ese algo tenía razón, y mis inquietudes se manifestaron unos días más tarde, en el Polo Norte, donde hablé con Norte sobre aquella nube.

-¡Vamos, Hada, no te preocupes! –exclamó con una carcajada aquel buen hombre de barba blanca- Seguro que hacía mal tiempo y por eso viste esa nube.

-Norte, te aseguro que tengo la extraña sensación de que Sombra ha vuelto. Y creo que no se anda con bromas.

-A Sombra lo vencimos hace dos años. Está más que enterrado…

De repente las luces empezaron a parpadear misteriosamente y Norte desenvainó uno de sus sables. Noté un escalofrío en la espalda antes de que una espeluznante voz dijese detrás de mí:  
-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Norte.

Ahora me arrepiento de haberme dado la vuelta en aquel momento porque al hacerlo vi al ser más horroroso que yo recordaba: era una especie de demonio de piel escamosa, salpicada de cicatrices y totalmente negra como el carbón, grandes cuernos y ojos rojos como la sangre. Tenía una larga cola y unos largos brazos que terminaban en garras al igual que sus horrendas patas. Pero lo peor de todo era su dentadura, llena de dientes amarillos y afilados como cuchillas. Una de mis hadas se tuvo que tapar los ojos para no llevarse un trauma de por vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Krampus? –preguntó Norte, al parecer no muy contento con la llegada de aquella criatura

-Ah, veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre –respondió el tal Krampus con voz ronca y ladeando la cabeza sin dejar esa sonrisa horripilante.- Creía que me habías olvidado. Como me echaste hace cuánto, ¿ciento cincuenta años?

-Te habías pasado de la raya, maldito demonio.

-Te equivocas. Yo te ayudaba en tu trabajo hasta que creíste que me había pasado "un poquito" y me mandaste a una cueva al otro lado del mundo.

-¡Le quitaste la vida a un niño! –exclamó furioso Norte.

-Era un niño malo, Norte. Ese era mi cometido: tú dabas juguetes a los niños buenos y yo me dedicaba a castigar a los niños malos. No sabes el poder que fui acumulando todo aquel tiempo.

-Ese poder se te subió a la cabeza. Por eso te ordené que te fueras.

-Bueno, de todos modos no se está mal donde estoy ahora. Sigo con mi dieta a base de almas de niños que se pierden en el bosque y que pasan por mi cueva.

Al escuchar esa última frase tuve que taparme la boca de horror al pensar en aquellos pobres niños.

-Pero no estoy aquí para discutir cosas que ya han pasado. Además, ya tengo nuevo socio. No sé si te sonará el nombre de Sombra.

Norte no pudo disimular la sorpresa que mostró su rostro.

-Veo que sí. Pues te traigo un mensaje de su parte: dice que esta vez los Guardianes no tendréis nada que hacer contra él porque ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca. –entonces dio unos pasos hasta acercar su cara parecida al hocico de un lagarto a unos centímetros de la de Norte- Así que rezad todo lo que sepáis porque nadie os protegerá de él.

Tras decir esto, Krampus dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se despidió diciendo:

-Buena suerte, Norte. Creo que la vas a necesitar mucho.

Con unos ágiles y rápidos saltos que desbancarían a Bunny, Krampus desapareció por una ventana abierta y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Norte?

-Si te soy sincero, Hada, no lo sé. –respondió, muy serio, mientras se acariciaba la barba.

Un rayo de luna entró por el cristal del techo y se dirigió a los pies de Norte, quien esbozó una media sonrisa antes de decir:

-La Luna me ha dado una idea. Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos, y sabe tanto del miedo como Sombra.

-¿Quién, Norte?

-Un amigo al que conocí de forma casual hace más de veinte años.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo! Si les ha gustado díganlo en "Reviews" y contestaré los comentarios en el próximo capítulo. XAO! 3 :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holii a todos :3! ¡Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno! Espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Jack**

Han pasado unos veinte años desde aquel incidente (o "casi desastre") en Navidad y, a pesar de todo (cosa que me sorprende), sigo en contacto con Santa Clavos, digo, Claus (es que esa maldita manía no se me quita). Yo pensaba que no me iba a hablar después de aquello, pero hemos pasado página y somos muy buenos amigos. Lo que jamás me habría esperado de él es que me pidiese un favor que hasta para mí me venía grande. Será mejor que lo cuente desde el principio.

Todo comenzó, como ya os dije, unos veinte años tras aquella Navidad, cuando me dirigía a mi casa para darle una agradable sorpresa a Sally (os tengo que aclarar que, tras pelearme un poco con el doctor Finkelstein, he logrado que Sally se viniese a vivir conmigo, pero no penséis en el matrimonio porque no se nos ha pasado por la mente). Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos y abrió Sally.

-Buenas. –saludé con una sonrisa y los brazos tras la espalda.

-¿A qué viene ese buen humor? –preguntó Sally devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Bueno, quizá sea porque tengo conmigo a lo mejor y más hermoso de este mundo. –me incliné hacia ella para darle un beso rápido antes de añadir- Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Primero quiero que me cuentes lo que has estado haciendo.

-He estado ocupado. Si quieres pruebas…

De mi espalda descubrí uno de mis brazos que sujetaba un ramo de rosas. No hacía falta que Sally dijese nada. Su cara de sorpresa y alegría lo decía todo

-¡Son preciosas, Jack! –exclamó mientras cogía las flores- No tenías por qué molestarte.

-Sabes que te mereces lo mejor. –dije, mientras apoyaba un brazo en el marco de la puerta, pero noté un dolor agudo en el hombro y no pude evitar poner una mueca dolorida.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. Solo que esos malditos bebés con alas me…

Tuve que interrumpirme en medio de la frase, pero era demasiado tarde: Sally tenía uno de sus brazos en jarras y me miraba con una ceja arqueada. En aquel momento me sentí como un niño bajo la mirada inquisitoria de su madre.

-¿Dónde te has colado? –preguntó con algo de molestia en su voz (¿sabíais que Sally es preciosa incluso cuando se enfada?).

-Está bien. –respondí con un suspiro- Te confieso que me colé en la Ciudad de San Valentín para coger las rosas. ¡Pero no he hecho ninguna locura!

-Vale, ¿y entonces cómo te has hecho lo del hombro?

-Puede sonarte ridículo, pero unos bebés voladores empezaron a dispararme flechas y una de ellas me dio en el hombro. –me di cuenta de que mi chaqueta (sí, esa de rayas) estaba rasgada por la parte del hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo arreglaré luego.

-Gracias. Como decía, esos angelitos con pañales me estaban acribillando a flechazos hasta que llegó un tal Cupido que, por lo visto, es quien manda allí. Es otro bebé con alas pero no lleva pañal sino un traje rosa si no recuerdo mal. Y tú dirás que es monísimo porque es rubio y de grandes ojos azules.

-¿Intento echarte a patadas de allí?

-Al contrario. Va y me dice que lo sabe todo sobre nuestra relación y que está encantado con ello. No sé tú, pero creo que es un poco cotilla.

-Bueno, si se supone que es el mandamás de la Ciudad de San Valentín, debería saberlo todo sobre el amor y los romances.

-Tienes razón. Pues la cosa fue que él mismo me dio las rosas y me dijo que podía ir un 14 de febrero cualquiera, y si es contigo mejor.

-Y ya que te has colado, ¿por qué no me dices cómo es ese sitio?

-Yo personalmente lo describo con dos palabras: "cursi" y "rosa".

En ese momento llegó Zero volando, literalmente, y se abalanzó sobre mí de tal manera que casi me hace perder el equilibrio.

-¡Anda, Zero, estate quieto, ¿quieres?! –exclamaba sin dejar de reír mientras mi perro me llenaba la cara de lametazos.

-Parece que te ha echado de menos más que yo. –intervino Sally.

-Es verdad –respondí tras lograr apartar a Zero- No estarás celosa, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Mira, voy a poner las flores en agua y te arreglo lo de la chaqueta, ¿vale?

-Por mí estupendo.

Más tarde, mientras Sally me arreglaba la chaqueta, yo estaba sentado en mi butacón, acariciando a Zero antes de que la gata de Sally, Lenore* zigzaguease entre mis piernas. En un principio Zero y Lenore se llevaban, literalmente, como el perro y el gato, pero ya han aprendido a convivir el uno con el otro de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad por aquí? –pregunté.

-Bueno, el alcalde pasó por aquí hace rato. Preguntaba por ti.

-Seguramente quería hablar conmigo sobre el próximo Halloween, para el que todavía quedan unos cinco o seis meses y pico. Una cosa es que le guste su trabajo, y otra muy distinta es vivir por y para ello.

-Venga, no seas así con él. Ya sabes que es muy apasionado para esas cosas.

-En eso tienes razón. Conozco al alcalde desde que éramos niños y créeme, se apasionaba por todo lo que le caía de las manos. –me incliné hacia atrás en mi asiento y puse los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras Zero se tumbaba en mi regazo –A veces creo que al alcalde le gusta más Halloween que a mí.

-Bueno, si no le gustase no viviría aquí. Vale, ya he acabado. –dijo antes de tenderme la chaqueta- Póntela para ver cómo ha quedado.

Cogí la prenda y me la puse delante de un espejo que había en la sala. No pude evitar una sonrisa al ver el estupendo resultado.

-¡Está como nuevo! Si ni siquiera parece que está remendado. Gracias, Sally. Eres increíble.

-Es algo que se me da bien, así que tengo que aprovecharlo. –dijo Sally, poniéndose a mi lado, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que las rosas no compensan el favor que me acabas de hacer.

-No digas eso. Si no hace falta que compenses nada.

-¡Claro que hace falta!

Sin avisar, cogía Sally de la cintura y di media vuelta, haciendo que los dos quedásemos en una especie de pose de tango, con Sally echada hacia atrás y yo inclinado sobre ella:

-¿Y ahora qué? –susurré cariñosamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ay que ver cómo eres. –respondió, devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano suave como la seda por un lado de mi cara.- Te tomas estas molestias por un simple zurcido.

-Vamos, Sally, no seas tan modesta. –añadí, inclinándome un poco más hacia ella.

Si creéis que tocaba el momento culminante de aquella escena os equivocáis porque en aquel momento nos interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.  
-¿Quién es? –preguntamos al unísono, algo molestos.

-Soy yo, el alcalde. ¿Está Jack ahí dentro?

-¡Ya voy! –exclamé, antes de dirigirme a Sally- Creo que debemos dejar esto para otro momento.

Fui hacia la puerta y abrí para encontrarme con el alcalde, quien tenía su mala cara.

-Menos mal que estás aquí. ¡Esto es horrible!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Son los chicos de Oogie Boogie. Hace poco les vi entrar en la zona de los Árboles de las Festividades.

Por si no os acordáis, los Árboles de las Festividades eran aquellos árboles con dibujitos de todas las fiestas que hay: Halloween, Navidad, San Valentín, y otras tres de las que desconozco el nombre.

-¡No me fastidies! –exclamé.

-Lo que oyes, Jack. Y si todavía no han hecho de las suyas, no tardarán mucho en hacerlo.

-Gracias por la información, alcalde. Enseguida voy a por ellos.

-Muchas gracias, Jack. Espero que esos tres no causen muchos problemas

Cuando el alcalde se fue apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta abierta y exhalé un fuerte suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Es que esos críos no pueden portarse bien aunque sea por un solo día? –dije, preocupado.

-Jack, sabes que son así por naturaleza. No puedes cambia su forma de ser tan a la ligera.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Habrá que vivir con ello. –me crucé de brazos mientras observaba el bosque al que debía ir antes de añadir- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que esos tres creen problemas y luego tenga que cargar yo con ellos.

Me dispuse a salir cuando noté que Sally me agarraba del brazo y me obligó a ponerme enfrente de ella.

-Antes de que te vayas prométeme que solamente buscarás a los chicos y los traerás. No quiero que provoques problemas ni que se vuelva a repetir…

La interrumpí con un beso inesperado y algo más apasionado que el que le di cuando le regalé las rosas.

-Prometido. –respondí mientras apartaba, sonriente, un mechón pelirrojo del rostro de Sally.

Entonces salí de allí y, mientras iba cerrando la puerta, añadí:

-Volveré pronto, ¿vale?

Una vez cerrada la puerta, me di la vuelta y, con el semblante serio y salpicado de enfado, me dispuse a buscar a Lock, Shock y Barrel. "¿Qué habrán hecho esta vez?", pensé.

Cuando llegué al corro de árboles, tuve que pensar por cuál entraron aquellos tres. Entonces vi la piruleta de Barrel al pie de un árbol que tenía dibujado un huevo pintado. "Nunca dejes rastros por si acaso", pensé, sonriendo de forma pícara antes de buscar un pomo o algo que abriese la puerta, pero no vi nada, así que tuve que tantear con las manos hasta encontrar una hendidura en un extremo del dibujo. Tiré de ella para abrir la puerta Asomé la cabeza y no vi más que un agujero semejante al de una madriguera de conejo.

Entré allí y seguí un camino que llevó a una especie de valle bajo tierra. Todo era muy verde y se respiraba tranquilidad, algo que no concordaba con el carácter caótico de aquellos niños, a quienes llamé a gritos con la esperanza de salir de allí antes de que pasase algo desagradable. "¿Dónde se habrán metido?", pensé antes de escuchar un zumbido detrás de mí. Me agaché para esquivar por los pelos un objeto que volaba delante de mí. Mientras me incorporaba vi que aquella cosa volvía por el mismo camino. "¿Un bumerán?", fue lo primero que pensé antes de volver a agacharme mientras el objeto pasaba por encima de mi cabeza antes de que una voz grave me preguntase:

-¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me di la vuelta y vi a un conejo más grande de lo normal, de pelaje azul y cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Te lanzaré de nuevo el bumerán si no me contestas, colega. –añadió el conejo, dispuesto a lanzar el proyectil curvado que empuñaba.

-Tranquilo, que vengo en son de paz. –respondí levantando las manos en señal de rendición- Solo vengo a buscar a unos críos muy problemáticos que hay por aquí y me largo, ¿vale?

-¿Te refieres a tres niños muy feos que han estado molestando a los huevos? –preguntó, mientras bajaba el bumerán.

-¡Exacto! ¿Sabes dónde se han metido?

-He estado a punto de pillarlos, pero se han escondido por ahí. Me harías un gran favor si los sacases de aquí. ¡Son un incordio, tío!

-Y a mí me lo vas a contar.

Por cierto, soy Bunny, el conejo de Pascua.

-Jack Skellington, Rey de Halloween. –respondí, estrechando la pata que me ofrecía Bunny.

-Bueno, parece que me das mayor impresión que otro Jack a quien conozco, por desgracia.

-¿Quién?

-Jack Frost. Es uno que va por ahí haciendo nieve y fastidiando a un servidor en Pascua.

De repente escuchamos unas risas y Bunny y yo las seguimos hasta que vimos a Lock, Shock y Barrel jugando con unos huevos que huían, literalmente, de ellos. "¿Desde cuándo los huevos tienen patas?", pensé algo confundido antes de reñir a los niños.

-¡Dejad esos huevos y venid aquí YA! –grité muy molesto con aquel trío de incordios.

-¡Hay que largarse! –exclamó Lock antes de que los tres echasen a correr.

-No iréis a ninguna parte, mocosos. –intervino Bunny mientras lanzaba su bumerán, alcanzando a los tres niños, quienes cayeron al suelo, aturdidos.

-Gracias, Bunny –dije, mientras me acercaba a los críos- ¡Y vosotros tres os venís conmigo! Ya habéis causado suficientes problemas por hoy.

-¡Vamos, Jack! –intervino Shock- Si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-¡Pues se acabó la diversión ¡Os volvéis conmigo Halloween Town a la de ya!

-¿O qué?

-Bueno, si no os largáis de aquí cuando cuente tres os daré tal susto que no podréis dormir en lo que os queda de vida. –respondí con una sonrisa de malicia antes de levantar un dedo y empezar a contar- Uno, dos…

-Esto… - dijo Lock- ¡Me acabo de acordar de que teníamos mucho que hacer en Halloween Town! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

Los tres niños se fueron corriendo.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Bunny - ¡Ya sé de qué me sonaban esos diablillos! Secuestraron a un primo mío hace 20 años, cuando me torcí una pata.

No pude evitar una mueca de frustración. "¿Aquel conejo rosa era primo de este?", pensé.

-No tendrás algo que ver, ¿verdad?

-Emm… -dudé antes de admitir aquel error- Un poco. Pero aquello fue un malentendido. Ya me disculpé en su momento. Por cierto, no se habrá traumatizado de por vida, ¿verdad?

-Nah, creo que se ha olvidado de eso. De todos modos, algo me dice que debo confiar en ti. Y mi instinto no me miente. Oye, cambiando de tema, gracias por sacar de aquí a esos niñatos.

-No hay de qué. Si quieren crear problemas que lo hagan dentro de los límites de su ciudad. Y disculpa por la molestia.

-¡No tienes por qué disculparte! Me has hecho un favor enorme. Dentro de unos pocos días tengo que entregar estos huevos por Pascua.

-Pues buena suerte. Oye, ¿por dónde se sale de aquí?

-Puedes irte por el mismo agujero por el que entraste.

-Ah, gracias. Pues adiós y encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

* * *

***Lenore es el nombre de un personaje de Edgar Allan Poe y quise ponerlo a una gata.**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. No olviden comentar y contestaré sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y CHAO! :D**

**RyuuShadow: Bueno, creo que se debería llegar a un acuerdo para los nombres de los personajes en las pelis porque soy de España y vi El Origen de los Guardianes en castellano. Pero mientras nos entendamos, por mí estupendo :)**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Sinceramente, ya echaba de menos esto. Pero como diría Terminator: "He vuelto" :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo recién hecho! Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando salí de la madriguera de Bunny, volví a casa sabiendo que aquellos críos no se meterían en líos por el momento. Le conté a Sally lo fácil que había sido sacar a Lock, Shock y Barrel de allí gracias a la ayuda de Bunny. Cuando terminé mi relato, Sally me contó que el alcalde había traído un paquete que parecía ir dirigido a mí.

-¿Un paquete? –pregunté- ¿Y sabes quién lo envió?

-Bueno, me tomé la libertad de mirar el remitente y por lo visto es de Santa Claus.

-¿De las cartas hemos pasado a los regalos? Mientras sea algo agradable no está de más.

- Está en la mesa de la sala de estar, por si lo estás buscando.

Cuando cogí el paquete donde Sally me había dicho, lo abrí y me encontré en su interior una bola de nieve de cristal que tenía dentro una miniatura de Halloween Town. "¡Menuda memoria!", pensé, asombrado, "solo ha venido aquí una vez y se sabe al detalle cada rincón de la ciudad".

Mientras examinaba el objeto, vi que en la base tenía pegada una carta. La cogí y empecé a leerla, sentándome en mi butacón. A cada línea que leía se me cambiaba la expresión. La carta decía algo así:

_Mi querido amigo Jack:_

_Espero no haberte molestado, pero esto es algo urgente. Debes venir al Polo Norte usando la bola de nieve que está junto con esta carta. Solo tienes que agitarla y decir "Polo Norte" antes de lanzarla contra el suelo. Debes venir esta noche, solo. Nadie debe enterarse, y con nadie me refiero a que Sally no puede saber nada de esto. Sé lo mucho que ella significa para ti, y por eso no quiero que su vida corra peligro._

_Por favor, ven rápido. Te necesitamos._

_Tu amigo, Santa Claus._

Cuando terminé de leer, mi semblante se tornó pensativo, con la mirada perdida, sin darme cuenta de que Sally estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? No, no pasa nada. –mentí con una sonrisa forzada- Solamente es lo de siempre…

-Sé cuándo mientes, Jack. No hace falta que me ocultes nada.

-¿Tienes un detector de mentiras o algo?

-Se llama intuición. –respondió, sonriendo.

Suspiré antes de hablarle del contenido de la carta.

-Tiene que ser algo muy grave para que me lo pida de esa manera. –dije cuando terminé mientras me levantaba del sillón, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira, Jack, Santa Claus es tu amigo desde hace 20 años, y si te pide algo lo normal es que vayas a ayudarle, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Sé en qué estás pensando. Está bien que te preocupes por mí, pero tampoco tanto.

Mantuve la vista fija en el suelo durante un rato, con un sentimiento de preocupación que me invadía hasta que noté la mano de Sally apoyada en mi cara y me obligué a levantar la mirada, encontrándome con sus grandes ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Estaré bien, ¿vale? Además, ¿quién se atrevería a venir aquí con todos los monstruos que hay? Hay que estar loco o ser un idiota para venir aquí sabiendo lo que hay.

-Vale, me has convencido. –respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sally.- Esta noche le hago una visita a Santa Clavos… ¡Maldita sea! Siempre se me olvida que es Claus.

-¿Es que no te puedes quitar esa manía?

-Lo siento, estoy demasiado acostumbrado.

-Bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que podréis veros las caras tras muchos años. Y ya verás que no es tan grave, ¿vale?

-Puede que tengas razón –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero no cuentes nada de esto a nadie. Si alguien sospecha algo, finge que no lo sabes. No quiero preocupar a nadie. ¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? –respondió, cruzándose de brazos, con una ceja arqueada.

-Eres fantástica, Sally.

-Lo sé. –dijo, con picardía.

-¡Oye, ¿es que no tienes abuela?!

-Literalmente, no. Y si te refieres a otra cosa, tampoco.

-¡Pero mira que tienes cara!

Aquella conversación que estaba un poco fuera de lo normal acabó entre risas, algo que me hizo olvidar la preocupación que tenía minutos antes.

Esa noche cogí la bola de nieve y me fui al cementerio, donde nadie podía verme, antes de agitar la bola mientras decía las palabras "Polo Norte". Cuando lancé el objeto contra el suelo, se formó una especie de pequeña ventisca de nieve, como una puerta que me llevaría a algún lugar que yo desconocía en su momento. Entonces, y con paso decidido, entré en aquel portal, que me absorbió al instante.

Al salir del portal mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¡Madre mía, jamás me había mareado tanto! Cuando me recuperé, no me creía lo que vi: aquel sitio era enorme, decorado con mucho colorido y, no sé cómo, me sentí como un niño ahí dentro por la cantidad de juguetes que había por ahí. Observé a unas criaturas bastante grandes y cubiertas de pelo quienes (cosa que me sorprendió) fabricaban esos juguetes. Tuve que girarme completamente para verlo todo mejor.

Estaba observando, sorprendido, todo aquello cuando una voz profunda y con cierto acento del este de Europa (los vampiros tienen ese acento, así que no me cuesta reconocerlo cuando lo oigo) me dijo por la espalda:

-¿Sorprendido, Jack?

Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre tal alto como yo, robusto, de manos y brazos grandes, pelo y barba largos y blancos y tenía unos ojos azules que me dieron la sensación de que había visto a esa persona antes.

-¡Vamos, no me digas que no me reconoces! –exclamó con una carcajada- Claro, como hace veinte años que no nos vemos…

-¡¿Santa Claus?! –dije, sorprendido, mientras una enorme sonrisa atravesaba mi rostro.

-¡El mismo!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Pues no te queda más remedio. ¡Ven aquí!

Casi sin avisar me dio un fuerte abrazo. Y digo fuerte por no decir que casi me aplasta. Si dicen que el amor duele, he comprobado que la amistad también.

-¡Pero cuánto has cambiado en todo este tiempo, literalmente! –dije cuando nos separamos. Entonces me fijé en que sus antebrazos estaban tatuados.- ¿Y esos tatuajes?

-Ah, bueno, es un poco largo de contar, al igual que mi cambio de aspecto. Pero si quieres verlos con más detalle…

Extendió los brazos y pude distinguir que uno de los tatuajes ponía "Travieso" y el otro "Bueno".

-Por favor, dime que no estoy en la lista de niños malos.

-Iba a ponerte el primero de esa lista, pero como he visto que eres buena gente a pesar de tu trabajo…

-Bueno, eso me alegra. Oye, ¿qué tal está tu esposa?

-Esto… -su semblante se volvió triste y melancólico- ella falleció hace unos cinco años. Un ataque al corazón.

-Lo siento. Oye, podría buscar su tumba en mi ciudad y, si eso, te llevo para que la veas.

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?

-¡Qué va! Estoy acostumbrado. Todos los días se levantan los muertos de sus tumbas.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo. Oye, un pajarito de trapo me ha contado que todavía sigues con esa manía de llamarme Santa Clavos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Sally? Lo siento, en serio. Es que no lo puedo evitar.

-No pasa nada. Pero para que te sea más fácil puedes llamarme Norte.

-Vale, Norte. ¿Y quiénes eran esos con mucho pelo?

-Yetis. Pueden parecer muy brutos, pero son muy buenos artesanos.

-¿Pero no eran los elfos quienes hacían los regalos?

-Les hacemos creer que sí. Son de pocas luces.

De repente escuchamos unas risas que provenían del suelo y vi unos seres diminutos que vestían de rojo y verde y llevaban unos gorros en cuyo extremo colgaba un cascabel. Llevaban unas luces de Navidad, aunque tropezaban mucho con los cables.

-¿Esos no serán…? –pregunté antes de que Norte asintiera, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces añadí- Pues sí que les falta un hervor.

-No te falta razón. Ven conmigo, creo que el resto llegará pronto.

-¿El resto?

-Te lo contaré cuando lleguen.

En medio de nuestro camino, Norte se detuvo delante de un yeti que pintaba cuidadosamente un barco de juguete de un color azul brillante.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –exclamó Norte- ¡Te he dicho que lo pintases de verde! ¡A ver si atendemos!

El yeti se quejó con unos gruñidos y señaló una montaña de barcos azules que, sinceramente, me dejó sin palabras, aunque Norte no pudo verlo porque se estaba alejando. "Pobre", pensé, "con todo lo que le habrá costado".

Cuando me reuní con Norte estaba en una parte más amplia de aquel edificio, con un gigantesco globo terráqueo lleno de puntos luminosos.

-Creo que ya están al caer.

-¿Pero puedo saber quién viene?

-Tú ten paciencia, hombre.

De repente algo me golpeó en la cabeza de tal manera que se cayó. Menos mal que estaban mis manos para evitar que mi cráneo aterrizase en el suelo. Entonces me fijé en un avión de juguete tripulado por unos elfos.

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis ahí?! –bramó Norte- ¡Bajad del avión ahora mismo! ¡Acabáis de decapitar a nuestro invitado! –entonces se dirigió a mí y añadió- ¿Estás bien? Es que a veces los elfos se pasan un poco con sus juegos.

-No te preocupes. Esto me pasa a menudo. –respondí mientras volvía a ponerme mi cabeza.- Yo también tengo diablillos donde vivo.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Entonces se abrió un agujero en el suelo y de él salió Bunny, sujetando un huevo a medio pintar y un pincel en la otra pata. Al parecer estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Bueno, Norte, –dijo sin dejar de pintar el huevo- ¿para qué nos quieres esta vez?

-¿Bunny? –pregunté, sin saber que conocía a mi amigo.

El conejo levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Jack? ¿Pero qué haces aquí, tío?

-Él me pidió que viniese. –respondí, señalando a Norte.

-Ajá. Y Norte, ¿de qué conoces a este esqueleto?

-Es una historia muy larga y nada agradable de contar ahora mismo. Yo te hago la misma pregunta.

-Bueno, Jack vino esta mañana a mi madriguera y echó a unos mocosos que estorbaban a los huevos.

En aquel momento apareció un hilo dorado que entró por una ventana abierta, seguido por un Pegaso dorado montado por un hombrecillo vestido con ropas doradas. De repente el Pegaso desapareció y su jinete descendió hacia el suelo bajando unas escaleras doradas que se formaban a cada paso que daba.

-Jack, -dijo Norte- te presento a Sandy, el creador de sueños. Si te preguntas qué era todo aquel espectáculo de luces doradas, es arena mágica que Sandy usa para dormir a los niños y que, de paso, tengan dulces sueños.

Sandy se inclinó e una reverencia, aunque no dijo nada.

-Otro detalle que debes saber es que es mudo aunque se comunica por medio de las figuras de arena que crea.

Entonces entró un viento helado que me caló los huesos (chiste malo de esqueletos, ¿verdad?)

-Lo que faltaba –intervino Bunny, malhumorado- ¡Tío, qué frío hace!

-Pues haberte traído un abrigo, canguro. –dijo una voz burlona.

Entonces apareció casi volando un joven de pelo blanco que vestía una sudadera azul y empuñaba un largo bastón.

-¡Te he dicho que no soy un canguro, máquina de nieve con patas!

-Vamos, tampoco te pongas así. Eres más feo de lo normal cuando te enfadas.

-¡Siento llegar tarde, chicos! –exclamó una voz femenina.

Justo en aquel momento entraron unas criaturas diminutas de plumas brillantes y muy coloridas, seguidas de otra del tamaño de una persona. También tenía un plumaje colorido y brillante y alas en la espalda, aunque no era un ave ya que, en vez de pico, tenía un rostro de rasgos humanos.

-Es que estuve muy ocupada. Ya sabéis que esto de recoger dientes cada noche ocupa mucho tiempo. –entonces se fijó en mí y preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Así que este era el amigo tuyo del que tanto me hablabas, Norte? Encantada, soy Hada y, como ya sabrás por lo que acabo de decir, recojo los dientes que se les caen a los niños.

-Encantado igualmente. Yo soy Jack Skellington, Rey de Halloween.

-¡Mira qué casualidad! ¡Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que tenga mi nombre! –dijo el chico, apoyando su bastón en sus hombros.- Por cierto, soy Jack Frost. Traigo nieve y diversión a todos los niños del mundo.

-Ya, -intervine-, Bunny me ha hablado de ti y por lo visto eres un poco plasta con él.

- ¿El canguro te ha dicho eso?

-Como lo oyes, colega. –respondió Bunny, cruzado de brazos mientras sonreía.

-Un momento –añadí- Ahora me acuerdo de una ventisca de nieve de hace tiempo. Creo que fue en el 58… un día de Halloween.

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Siempre consideré Halloween como algo aburrido. Ya no me asusta lo que hay desde hace 300 años.

"Eso es porque no me has conocido", pensé con una sonrisa salpicada de picardía.

-Bueno, no vayamos a discutir ahora que nos acabamos de conocer. –respondí, tendiéndole mi mano en señal de paz.- ¿Qué tal si nos llevamos bien por un tiempo?

-Vale, -dijo Jack, encogiéndose de hombros- No está de más que alguien se nos una.

Jack me estrechó la mano, pero cuando la fue a soltar, esta se separó de mi brazo y se subió por el suyo. El chico se puso histérico y empezó a gritar:

-¡AH, PERO QUÉ ASCO! ¡QUÍTAME ESTO DE ENCIMA!

-Eso te pasa por subestimar el día de Halloween. –dije, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Vale, vale, lo siento mucho! ¡Pero quítame esto YA!

-Está bien. Pero tienes que estarte quieto. –respondí antes de acercarme a Jack para quitarle mi mano de su cabeza y colocarla en su sitio.

-¡Ay, madre mía! –exclamó Bunny en medio de un ataque de risa- ¡Es lo más desternillante que he visto en mi vida. ¡Tío, ¿cómo lo has hecho?!

-Hay que tener en cuenta que prácticamente estoy muerto. Además, es mi trabajo, ¿qué te esperabas?

-Bueno, -carraspeó Norte, disimulando la risa- no estamos aquí para bromas.

-Eso, Norte. ¿Para qué nos has llamado? –preguntó Jack Frost, recuperado del susto.

-Sombra ha vuelto. –respondió Hada.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, aunque yo me preguntaba quiñen era Sombra.

-A ver, -dije- que alguien me explique quien es el tal Sombra.

-Es el miedo personificado. –dijo Norte- Por eso te he llamado: tú conoces y controlas el miedo mejor que nosotros.

-Pero no malinterpretes a Norte. –añadió Hada- Mientras tú te limitas a asustar a los niños una vez al año, Sombra se alimenta del miedo que provoca.

-O sea, que mientras yo simplemente doy un susto a los niños y ya, aunque los críos ya disfrutan de Halloween; Sombra disfruta haciéndoles sufrir, ¿no?

-Exacto. –respondió Norte- En otras ocasiones, como hace dos años, le habríamos vencido sin problema, pero esta vez va muy en serio.

Entonces me fijé en que la cara de Sandy estaba llena de nervios y señalaba algo que estaba detrás de mí. Cuando me volví, vi que las luces que cubrían el globo terráqueo empezaban a apagarse bruscamente.

-Norte, ¿eso es normal? –pregunté.

Norte también se volvió y murmuró, muy serio:

-No puede ser.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido y todos mis sentidos en alerta.

-Porque algo no va nada bien. –respondió Bunny, empuñando un bumerán.

De repente apareció una nube negra que cubrió el globo terráqueo antes de llegar al suelo y pararse delante de nosotros, momento en el que me di cuenta que aquello no era humo sino algo así como arena negra. Parte de esa arena se elevó del suelo, formando una silueta humana, en la que se abrieron unos siniestros y brillantes ojos amarillos. Entonces la arena cayó descubriendo a un individuo delgado, de piel gris y de ropas y cabello negros. Sonreía de una manera que me daba muy mala espina.

-Hola a todos –dijo el desconocido- Veo que esta reunión es por mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo has entrado? –preguntó Norte.

-La puerta estaba cerrada, así que me colé por las rendijas que había por ahí. –el individuo se fijó en mí y preguntó- ¿Habéis reclutado a alguien nuevo o qué? Permíteme que me presente: soy Sombra. Espero que hayas oído hablar de mí.

-Vivo un poco aislado, así que ya sabes la respuesta. –respondí fríamente.

Lo que dije no le gustó mucho a Sombra porque puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Espera un momento… -dijo mientras se le cambiaba la expresión- Yo te conozco. Eres Jack Skellington, ¿verdad? El Rey de Halloween, el terror de las masas. Antes no te tenía mucho en cuenta, pero desde hace un tiempo soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo.

Me mantuve en silencio, sin saber de qué hablaba Sombra.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas? Déjame que te refresque la memoria. Si te digo que hace veinte años conociste de casualidad a Norte…

Di un respingo. No me podía creer que sacase a la luz todo aquello. "No sigas por ahí", pensé apretando los puños. Sombra sonreía con aires de superficialidad.

-¡Oíd todos! –añadió, elevando un poco la voz- ¡Este esqueleto que está aquí estuvo a punto de acabar con la Navidad hace veinte años! ¿Vais a seguir queriendo su ayuda?

Agaché la cabeza, imaginando las caras del resto de los presentes menos de Norte, quien sabía lo que había.

-Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, –añadió Sombra, acercándose un poco más a mí- de no ser por la entrometida de tu novia. Por cierto, tienes muy buen gusto para las chicas, enhorabuena.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sally? –pregunté, clavando mi mirada en los ojos amarillos de Sombra.

-No le he hecho nada. Todavía no.

Entonces se fue como había vuelto: desapareció con aquella arena negra, dejando aquella escena totalmente silenciosa.

* * *

**¡Aquí acaba el capítulo 3! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? No olviden comenta, que responderé a las reviews en el próximo cap.**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Sí, Jack y Sally son novios y ya XD. Me alero de recuerdes esos detalles de la peli. Además, no quise dejar marginada a la pobre gata XD.**

**RyuuShadow: Más o menos el capítulo anterior era para demostrar el contraste que había entre los estilos de ambas pelis ( ya lo has visto con Jack y Norte en este capítulo XD). Saludos a México desde España :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, holita a todosss. Aquí traigo un nuevo cap de este crossover. Discúlpenme si se hace lento, pero no quería abusar de las palabras para que no se hiciese pesado. Pero bueno, ¡disfruten! ;) :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Sombra desapareció se me encogió mi corazón muerto y tuve que apoyarme en una barandilla porque mis piernas me fallaban. ¿Sombra iba a hacer daño a Sally? ¿Por qué? ¿Quizá quería intimidarme o chantajearme con tal de que me rinda y deje de ayudar a Norte? Todo un torrente de preguntas sin respuesta invadía mis pensamientos, interrumpidos por una pregunta de Hada:

-¿Es cierto? ¿Robaste la Navidad?

A duras penas, y con una profunda tristeza, asentí con la cabeza.

-¡¿En serio, Norte?! –intervino Bunny- ¡¿De verdad quieres que confiemos en alguien que casi echa a perder el mundo?! ¡Esto es el colmo!

-Bunny, no te precipites. –respondió Norte- Yo pensaba igual que tú al principio, pero Jack tiene un buen corazón.

-¡Eso es lo que él te hace pensar! ¡Te dejas manipular simplemente porque le temes! ¿No es cierto Jack? Al fin y al cabo eres el Rey de Halloween, el miedo es tu mejor arma.

-¡Basta ya, Bunny! –exclamó Hada- Ya sabemos que está mal lo que hizo, ¡pero tampoco hace falta hablar de esa manera!

-No trates de defenderme, Hada. –dije, separándome de la barandilla, sintiendo cómo el comentario de Bunny se me clavaba en el pecho como una lanza- Bunny tiene razón. No hago más que asustar a los niños y crearles pesadillas, aunque sea una vez al año. Quizá Sombra y yo no seamos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo.

Me dispuse a salir de allí cuando me di la vuelta para despedirme:

-Mirad, ha sido todo un placer conoceros a todos y Norte, te agradezco mucho tu oferta. Pero creo que esto de ayudar a los niños no es lo mío. Siento no ser de ayuda.

No di ni dos pasos cuando Norte me detuvo:

-¡Espera, Jack!

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema, ¿vale?

-No es eso... –Norte suspiró y preguntó- ¿Cómo piensas volver?

No me esperaba para nada aquella pregunta de Norte. Giré sobre mis talones y respondí, con una mueca de disgusto:

-Esto… no contaba con ese detalle.

-No pasa nada. Mira, quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Acompañé a Norte hasta una modesta habitación con una enorme mesa llena de esculturas de hielo.

-Bienvenido a mi "estudio de diseño". Todo este hielo que ves aquí me sirve para crear modelos de los juguetes que luego construyen los yetis. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y sigamos con el asunto que tenemos entre manos.

-Ya lo has oído, Norte. No quiero volver a tocar el tema. –respondí, de brazos cruzados mientras me apoyaba en una pared.

-Venga, Jack. No te he llamado para que luego te rindas a la primera de cambio. Esto es más urgente de lo que parece. Si no nos ayudas, el mundo se verá sumido en la oscuridad…

-Ya has visto cómo me ha chantajeado ese Sombra. Me ha amenazado con hacer daño a Sally, y sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-No me has dejado terminar. Sombra no solo atacará el mundo en el que viven los niños. Tambien afectará el de Bunny, al Palacio de las Hadas… incluso el tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sombra no tendrá piedad con nadie y se asegurará que nos debilitemos, y así no tener problemas para esclavizarnos a todos. Y nadie saldrá bien parado… ni siquiera tu querida Sally.

Aquello me hirió más que el comentario de Bunny. Noté cómo volvían a debilitarse mis piernas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared con una mano.

-Siento que esto te duele, Jack. Pero es la verdad.

-Oye, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que Sombra puede debilitaros?

-¿Te acuerdas de todos esos puntos luminosos del globo terráqueo? Bien, cada una de esas luces es un niño que cree en nosotros. Si esos niños dejan de ver huevos pintados el día de Pascua, no ven sus regalos la mañana de Navidad o ven que su diente de leche sigue debajo de la almohada, dejarán de creer en nosotros. Si Sombra hace que los niños pierdan esa fe, puede aplastarnos como cucarachas.

Aquel discurso de Norte me dejó sin palabras. Yo no sabía nada de aquello, y mucho menos que fuese tan grave. Dejé de apoyarme en la pared y dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de mi convicción:

-Pídeme lo que quieras y estaré encantado de ayudarte.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ya ha vuelto el Jack Skellington que conozco!

No pude evitar una sonrisa ante aquel comentario. Entonces escuchamos unos golpes y me fijé en una ventana cerrada en cuyo alféizar se posaba un cuervo que golpeaba el cristal con su pico. Inmediatamente reconocí al pájaro de verlo en Halloween Town, junto al zombi de Edgar Allan Poe, un tipo simpático aunque le entra depresión de vez en cuando.

-No puede ser. –murmuré, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Norte.

-Si este cuervo ha llegado a encontrarme, puede haber problemas en Halloween Town. Abre la ventana y déjale entrar.

Norte abrió la ventana y el cuervo entró volando, pero parecía débil y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque lo cogí a tiempo. Me fijé que sus plumas desprendían arena negra y tanto Norte como yo nos temimos lo peor.

-Hay que avisar al resto de los Guardianes. –dijo Norte, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Guardianes? ¿Así os llamáis? –pregunté, con el cuervo posado en mi hombro.

-Bueno, es una manera de decir que protegemos a los niños. ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Me gusta eso de "Guardianes".

Cuando volvimos a la sala del globo terráqueo, me fijé en que Bunny tenía las orejas gachas y una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Esto… Jack. –empezó- Siento haberte insultado antes. Es que soy muy impulsivo y, por desgracia, no me di cuenta de que te ofendí. ¿Podrás perdonarme…colega?

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? –respondí, sonriendo- Está bien que reconozcas tus errores. Yo ya lo hice en su momento. Aunque he de confesar que estuve loco y no era dueño de mis actos cuando pasó aquello. Norte es testigo y víctima de ello.

Toda la tensión que se había creado antes se rompió y quedó olvidada.

-Bueno, vayamos a lo importante. –intervino Norte, con seriedad en el rosto.- Sombra ha empezado a atacar, y lo ha hecho en Halloween Town. Así que no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Jack Frost- ¡No pienso ir allí si resulta que hay monstruos o cosas de esas!

-Tranquilo, el susto que te di es lo peor que te puede pasar. –contesté, con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Bueno, Jack. –intervino Hada- Ya que vamos a tu ciudad, ¿por qué no haces tú los honores y nos dices por dónde empezamos?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos antes de responder:

-Transilvania. Conozco a unas cuantas personas de allí, así que no tendremos problema cuando entremos por el cementerio.

Sandy creó encima de su cabeza una figura de arena de un castillo, otra de un murciélago y una tercera de un lobo.

-Has descrito a la perfección el ambiente que hay por ahí, Sandy. –aprobé- Digamos que es la zona donde hay más vampiros y hombres lobo en el mundo.

A Bunny se le erizó el pelaje y su rostro se crispó, al parecer de puro miedo. Entonces dije, para tranquilizarlo:

-No hay que preocuparse por eso. Si venís conmigo nadie os hará nada. Además, si vamos por Transilvania seguiremos el camino más rápido hasta Halloween Town, ya que ese sitio está vinculado con mi mundillo.

-¡Pues a Transilvania que nos vamos! –exclamó Norte.

-¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Norte?! –exclamó Bunny- ¡No quiero que un hombre lobo me coma!

-Mira, Bunny, cuando antes vayamos a Haloween Town, más pronto detendremos a Sombra.

Bunny, creo que a su pesar, aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.

-¡Pues cojamos el trineo, que tenemos prisa!

-¡Ni de coña subo en ese trineo! –exclamó Bunny.

-Tarde, Bunny, ya avisé a los yetis.

-¡Yo me apunto al trineo! –intervino Jack Frost- Quiero volver a ver cómo se marea el canguro.

Bunny miró con odio a Frost. "¿Por qué se caerán tan mal?", me pregunté antes de decirle a Norte:

-Esto… ¿cómo cabremos todos en el trineo?

-Jack, no solo yo he cambiado.

-Nosotros vamos de camino, Norte. –dijo Hada antes de que ella y sus pequeñas acompañantes saliesen volando por la ventana y, justo después, Sandy creó con su arena un aeroplano y salió por el mismo sitio.

Norte nos llevó hacia una zona iluminada por los laterales y con un gran portón. Todo aquello me hizo pensar en una pista de aterrizaje.

-¡Abrid las puertas! –dijo Norte a los yetis.-Hoy nos toca salir un rato.

Los yetis obedecieron a Norte y, tras abrir las grandes puertas, no pude creer lo que vi: unos enormes y robustos renos tiraban de un trineo también de gran tamaño considerable y, a decir verdad, me pareció un carruaje digno de un rey, con su color rojo brillante salpicado de detalles dorados. No pude evitar quedarme perplejo ante aquel espectacular trineo.

-Veo que te gusta. –dijo Norte, con los brazos en jarras.

-No sé qué decir. –respondí, sin salir de mi asombro.- Es mucho mejor que mi antiguo trineo-ataúd.

-¡¿Trineo-ataúd?! –preguntaron al unísono Bunny y Jack Frost.

-Una de las muchas locuras que se me ocurrieron para aquella Navidad.

-¡Venga, no os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Subid ya, que hay prisa! –exclamó Norte, ya subido en el trineo.

Frost y yo subimos al trineo de un salto, él en la parte de atrás y yo al lado de Norte. Por otro lado, Bunny se tomó un poco su tiempo, ya que parecía nervioso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –me preguntó el conejo.

-No es la primera vez que monto en un trineo. –respondí, colocando mis manos tras la nuca.- De hecho, ya había pilotado uno en forma de ataúd y con esqueletos de renos tirando de él.

-¡Venga, dejaos de cháchara y abrochaos los cinturones! –dijo Norte.

-¡¿Cuándo se supone que vas a poner cinturones en este trasto?! –exclamó Bunny.

Al conejo no le dio tiempo ni de respirar porque el trineo arrancó a una velocidad tan grande que hasta yo tuve que agarrarme al trineo. Pero para nada estaba nervioso, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Alguna vez habéis experimentado un subidón de adrenalina? Porque eso fue lo que sentí en aquel momento. No pude reprimir un grito de júbilo en medio de aquel frenético vuelo.

-¡¿Te diviertes?! –preguntó Norte, con una carcajada.

-¡¿Bromeas, Norte?! ¡Esto es increíble!

De repente oímos un grito de Bunny. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que el conejo estaba a punto de caerse del trineo. Bueno, en realidad llegó a caerse, pero gracias a que lo agarré de la pata a tiempo no cayó l vacío, y Bunny quedó colgado, aunque muy asustado.

-¡Gracias, Jack!

-Eso es lo bueno de tener unos brazos tan largos. –respondí.- Y por lo visto eso de que la pata de conejo da suerte se cumple contigo.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué gracioso! –exclamó el conejo, con sarcasmo- ¡Ahora creo que Frost y tú no sois tan diferentes!

-¿Quieres que te deje colgado, literalmente? –pregunté, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No, no! ¡Súbeme, por favor! ¡Pero YA!

Subí a Bunny al trineo y dejé que recuperase el aliento antes de decirle:

-Te iba a subir igualmente.

En poco tiempo llegamos a Transilvania gracias a la velocidad que había cogido el trineo.

-Aterriza ahí, Norte. –dije.

-Tú mandas.

-Norte aterrizó junto a la entrada de un cementerio que puso nerviosos a Bunny y a Jack Frost. Había luna llena y soplaba un viento helado.

-Esto, ¿y Sandy y Hada? –preguntó Bunny, temblando- Dijeron que se adelantarían.

-¿Y si ya se los ha comido un hombre lobo o algo? –añadió Frost.

-Tranquilos, nadie se ha comido a nadie. –intervino Norte- O al menos eso creo.

De repente se escuchó un ruido que provenía de una caseta que había junto a la entrada del cementerio, cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Bunny, más asustado aún.

-Esto… ¿hay alguien ahí?

Ante esta última pegunta de Frost puse mala cara y le dije al chico de pelo blanco:

-¿Crees que si hubiese alguien ahí dentro te contestaría?

-Bueno…

-Créeme, perdería la gracia si fuera así.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí? –gruñó una voz con un fuerte acento de aquella zona desde dentro de la cabaña.

-Oye, Norte. ¿No estás asustado o qué? –dijo Bunny, temblando aún más tras oír aquella voz.

-Después de lo que vi hace veinte años ya lo he visto todo.

Me dirigí a la cabaña y golpeé con los nudillos la puerta abierta mientras decía:

-Venga, Klaus. Soy yo, sal.

Me hice a un lado y de la cabaña salió un hombre lobo enorme, muy peludo, con garras en manos y pies y vestía ropas hechas jirones.

-Os presento a Klaus el hombre lobo que se dedica a vigilar el cementerio.

-Hola. –saludó Klaus con una mano- Siento haberos asustado. Creía que erais gamberros que trataban de molestar a los muertos.

-Anda, pero si es simpático y todo. –dijo Bunny, dejando de temblar.

-Pensaba que nos ibas a atacar, o algo mucho peor. –añadió Frost.

-Ya empezamos con los prejuicios. –dijo Klaus, con las orejas gachas.- Es verdad que asusto a la gente, pero mi aspecto no implica que haga daño a nadie.

-No penséis que es culpa vuestra. –intervine, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Klaus.- Es normal que esa sea vuestra primera impresión. Todos los que estamos implicados en Halloween, ya sean hombres lobo o vampiros, somos unos incomprendidos. A pesar de lo que se cuente por ahí, no destripamos a nadie ni nos comemos a ningún niño. Simplemente asustamos ya sea por proteger el descanso de los muertos como hace Klaus, o porque es nuestro trabajo, como hago yo. Esa es la diferencia que hay entre Sombra y las criaturas de Halloween.

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. –dijo Frost.

-Bueno vayamos a lo importante. –intervino Norte.- Esto… Klaus, ¿no habrás visto por aquí a otra gente además de nosotros?

-¿Habláis de un enano vestido de dorado y un colibrí gigante?

-¡Exacto! Has dado en el clavo con la descripción.

-¡Oye, que no soy un colibrí! –gritó una voz desde dentro de la cabaña.

De la casita salieron Hada y Sandy.

-¿Qué hacíais vosotros ahí? –preguntó Bunny.

-Por lo visto llegamos antes que vosotros a este cementerio y nos encontramos con Klaus. Al principio, como era lógico, nos asustamos, pero me acordé de que Jack Skellington era muy conocido por esta zona, así que le hablé de él a Klaus, quien resultó ser muy agradable y nos dejó quedarnos en su cabaña hasta que vosotros llegaseis.

-Hay algo que todavía o me queda claro. –intervino Klaus- ¿A qué habéis venido?

-Halloween Town está en peligro. –respondí- ¿Te parece esa una buena respuesta?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Os acompaño si queréis! Sería de gran ayuda.

-Gracias, Klaus.

-No hay de qué, Jack. Ya me conoces: para hacer daño a mis amigos hay que pasar primero por encima de mí.

-Sólo hay un problema. -intervino Bunny- Aquí hay muchas tumbas. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la que va a Halloween Town?

-Todas llevan a Halloween Town. –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Llevé a todos a un mausoleo al azar y abrí la puerta, dejando que pasen todos antes de entrar yo a Halloween Town.

* * *

**¡Fin del 4º capítulo! ¿Les ha gustado? Díganmelo en los comentarios (en serio, lo agradecería muchísimo), denle a favourite y follow. Los comentarios serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo. CHAUU.**

**CaocHatsune: Me alegro de que te gustase. A mí también me encantaron estas dos pelis. Y claro que voy a continuar el crossover! :3**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Me gusta que te gusten mis crossovers. Y lo de que si Sally saldrá mal parada se verá en el siguiente cap. ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenass! ¿Qué tal están pasando el verano? Espero que se haga más ameno con este nuevo capítulo que traigo aquí. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**C****apítulo 5**

Cuando llegamos a Halloween Town, todo estaba muy dañado: edificios en ruinas, el bosque junto al cementerio estaba calcinado y el cielo se cubría de nubes negras. Aquel paisaje casi apocalíptico me había dejado paralizado.

-¡Jack! –exclamó una voz.

Entonces vimos al alcalde corriendo hacia nosotros, con una mala expresión en el rostro.

-¡Dios mío, esto es horrible!

-¿Qué pasa, alcalde? –pregunté, aunque en parte ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ha pasado tan rápido… Todos estábamos tranquilos hasta que unos…caballos negros aparecieron volando y arrasaron con todo. Y eso no es lo peor: ¡creo que el dueño de esos caballos tiene a Sally en la plaza del pueblo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamé. Aquella noticia me atravesó como una lanza al rojo vivo.

-¡Vamos, Jack! –exclamó una voz lejana- ¡No me digas que te has escondido! ¡Muy cobarde viniendo de ti, el Rey de Halloween!

Reconocí aquella voz como la de Sombra y una sensación de rabia empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. "Como Sombra se atreva a tocar un pelo a Sally se lo haré pagar", pensé, mientras mis manos se cubrían de llamas. Cuando me convierto en espantapájaros el día de Halloween puedo lanzar bolas de fuego y cosas por el estilo. Pues he aprendido a controlar ese poder hasta el punto de no necesitar el hecho de transformarme en espantapájaros para usarlo.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó Bunny.

-Hay cosas que aún no conocéis sobe mí. –respondí- Y ahora vayamos a la plaza del pueblo.

-No tan rápido, huesudo.

Reconocería esa voz ronca en cualquier parte. Dirigí la vista hacia su dueño y vi al último demonio que quería ver en el mundo: Krampus. Pensaréis: "¿pero no era socio de Norte?" Claro que sí, pero resulta que Krampus se pasó de la raya y Norte lo echó. Su primer destino fue Halloween Town, pero no se portaba muy bien (le afectaría demasiado eso de castigar a niños malos), y tuve que expulsarlo… a base de picaduras de cuervos (Poe me enseñó a controlarlos, y he de decir que me ha servido de mucho). De ahí la gran cantidad de cicatrices de su cuerpo.

-¿Me echabas de menos? –preguntó Krampus, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, con esa sonrisa que más que asustarme, me asqueaba.

-Vete de aquí, Krampus. A menos que quieras recibir quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

-Vaya, qué antipático te has vuelto. Déjame que te quite ese mal humor… ¡a golpes!

El demonio fue a abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Norte se interpuso entre él y yo, antes de que se escuchase un aullido de dolor. Krampus retrocedió unos pasos, dejando ver un gran corte que cruzaba su torso en diagonal.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Norte.

-Sí. ¿Cómo has…?

Norte me enseño unos sables que empuñaba.

-¿No te había comentado que soy un cosaco ruso potencialmente peligroso? ¡Ve con Sandy a la plaza! ¡Nosotros te cubrimos!

Sandy y yo corrimos hacia la plaza, donde Sombra nos esperaba, rodeado de caballos negros hechos de arena negra. Pero no me fijé mucho en esos detalles porque había otra cosa que me preocupaba más: Sombra agarraba a Sally, tapándole la boca con una mano. Apreté los dientes mientras las llamas que cubrían mis manos aumentaban de tamaño.

-¡Por fin te has dignado a venir! Creía que nunca aparecerías…

-¡Suéltala, Sombra!

-Qué brusquedad, por favor. ¡Anda, si ha venido el enano! Esto no es muy justo: dos contra uno. Espera… ¡si son dos contra más de cien! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Los caballos se abalanzaron sobre Sandy y yo, pero ambos sabíamos defendernos: él con unos látigos de arena dorada y yo con llamaradas que hacían desaparecer a los caballos de Sombra. En poco tiempo acabamos con todos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –exclamó Sombra- ¡No es posible!

-Pues acabas de verlo. –respondí- Y ahora suelta a Sally.

Sombra titubeó, pero trató de disimular su disgusto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vale, has ganado este asalto. –dijo- Pero ahora me toca a mí. Vamos a comprobar si tu querida muñeca de trapo puede soportar mis pesadillas.

Entonces una nube negra se dirigió hacia Sally y Sombra, y supe que si no hacíamos algo, la cosa no acabaría bien.

-Disfruta del espectáculo, Jack, aunque seré yo quien se divierta más.

Sombra se separó de Sally mientras ella se veía envuelta en aquel tornado de nubes de arena negra. Me sentía impotente ante aquella escena y algo me dijo que yo debía jugar sucio si Sombra también lo hacía. Llevado por la rabia del momento, lancé una llamarada contra Sombra, dándole de lleno en la cara. Se cubrió el rostro mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¿Quieres otra? –pregunté, dispuesto a convertir en ceniza a aquel bastardo.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Tú y los Guardianes! –gritó Sombra, mostrando la parte de su rostro que se había quemado de forma grave- ¡La oscuridad gobernará el mundo! ¡Y no tendré piedad con vosotros!

Sombra se fue, sin retirar aquel torbellino de arena negra que envolvía a Sally. Traté de acercarme, pero aquellas nubes me tiraron al suelo. Supe que un ataque directo no serviría de mucho. Entonces se me ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Sandy! –exclamé- ¡No sé si funcionará, pero hay que intentarlo! ¿Puedes hacer que esa arena negra se vuelva dorada?

Sandy creó sobre su cabeza una gran cantidad de imágenes, las cuales interpreté así: "ya ha pasado al revés, así que poder, se podría".

-Vale, entonces hazlo, por favor. –le rogué.

Con más imágenes doradas, Sandy me pidió que me hiciera atrás y, tras crujir sus nudillos, se dispuso a hacer desaparecer la arena negra. Dirigió una gran cantidad de arena dorada hacia el oscuro tornado. Al principio pensé que no funcionaría, pero mis pronósticos cambiaron cuando la arena negra comenzó a adquirir un color dorado. Cuando todo aquello estaba totalmente transformado en arena dorada, Sandy la absorbió por completo, dejando libre a Sally de las pesadillas. A pesar de ello, mi muñeca de trapo parecía aturdida y se tambaleaba, amenazando con desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Sally! –grité cuando ella estaba a punto de caer.

Conseguí sujetarla a tiempo, haciendo que Sally saliese de su casi desmayo, aunque parecía cansada.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Creo que sí. –respondió, antes de dar un respingo y mirar a su alrededor- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

-No sé. Lo único que recuerdo son nubes negras, pesadillas que gracias a que vivo aquí no me afectaron y… ¡oh, Dios mío!

Tras esta última exclamación, Sally se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar por los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que… en una de esas pesadillas tuve una premonición. No sé cómo decirlo… pero te vi como un espantapájaros, acercándote hacia mí para tratar de quemarme.

Me quedé paralizado ante aquellas palabras. Yo jamás haría daño a Sally ni en sueños. La quiero demasiado como para hacer tal cosa. Pero tampoco debía ignorar aquella premonición: ya había pasado con el desastre navideño (Sally acertó de lleno, hay que decirlo), y no quería que pasase esta vez.

Al ver las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de Sally, mi primer instinto fue el de abrazarla, apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras ella se inclinaba sobre mi pecho.

-Sally, tú tranquilízate. –le susurré con cariño- Eso no va a pasar nunca, ¿vale? Tú confía en mí.

Cuando supe que Sally se había tranquilizado me separé de ella y, para romper la tensión del momento, dije.

-Esto… Sally, te presento a Sandy. Él fue quien te salvó de esas nubes negras.

Sandy creó con su arena un sombrero de copa que se quitó mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. Entonces oímos unos pasos rápidos y vimos a Norte y a los demás corriendo hacia nosotros (Hada iba volando, ya sabéis a qué me refería).

-¡Krampus se ha escapado! –dijo Norte.

-Y Sombra también, aunque le he dejado un regalo grabado a fuego, literalmente, en su cara.

-Bueno, -añadió Norte, enfundando los sables- al menos veo que Sally está bien.

-Hola, señor Claus. –saludó Sally.

-Espera… ¡¿cómo lo has reconocido?! –exclamé, sorprendido ante la agudeza de Sally (¿veis por qué la adoro?).

-Barba blanca y traje rojo. Inconfundible.

-Bueno, lo de Santa Claus es un apodo. Mejor será que me llames Norte.

Tras presentar a Sally al resto de los Guardianes (en serio, me gusta ese nombre), Bunny dijo:

-¿Así que esta es tu novia? Oye, ¿no tendrá alguna hermana gemela o algo así?

-Bunny, -respondí- siento decirte que el molde se rompió.

-Y no es una frase hecha. –añadió Sally, entre risas- Pregúntaselo al doctor Finkelstein. Él fue quien me creó y, literalmente, cogió mi molde, diseño o como se llamase, y lo quemó. Nunca supe por qué, pero es agua pasada.

Bunny agachó las orejas, decepcionado.

-Esto… cambiando de tema, -intervino el alcalde, quien acababa de aparecer- ¿cómo reconstruimos el pueblo?

Aquella pregunta fue muy adecuada para la situación porque, como ya expliqué antes, la mayoría de los edificios estaban destrozados.

-Tranquilo todo el mundo. –dijo Norte- Yo llamo a algunos yetis para que vengan y esto estará como nuevo en menos que canta un gallo.

-¡Oh, gracias! –exclamó el alcalde con su buena cara mientras agarraba una mano de Norte y la agitaba eufóricamente- ¡Como alcalde y representante de Halloween Town estoy muy agradecido!

-Bueno, no hay de qué. –Norte se acercó a mí y me preguntó- ¿Siempre es así de histérico?

-No lo has visto cuando organiza Halloween… un día después del último que hubo.

-Vaya… ni yo me vuelvo así de loco para la Navidad.

-Ya somos dos… -entonces se me ocurrió una idea y añadí- Hablando de yetis… Sally, ¿podrías estar unos días en el Polo Norte? Solo hasta que todo esto acabe.

-Pero Jack…

-Escúchame, sé que esto puede parecer precipitado para ti, pero ya has visto lo que puede hacer Sombra. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero perderte. –la cogí de ambas manos y añadí- ¿Me prometes que vas a estar a salvo?

Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Sally esbozase una sonrisa triste y contestase:

-Vale, prometido.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras le soltaba las manos, justo cuando Norte intervino, acariciándose la barba:

-Siempre he pensado que el amor es un arma de doble filo: pueden usarlo contra ti, pero también te puede servir de impulso para conseguir tus metas.

-Vale, vale, muy bonito el discurso, Norte. –dijo Bunny- Pero tenemos un mundo que salvar de la oscuridad, unos niños a los que librar de las pesadillas y un día de Pascua que podría irse al garete si no hacemos algo. ¿Te parece bien mi argumento?

-La verdad es que tienes razón, Bunny. Debemos darnos prisa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por fin alguien hace caso de lo que digo!

-Así que, Jack, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a pesar de los riesgos?

Bajé la vista, pensativo.

-Bueno, yo…

Me interrumpí porque en ese momento noté la mano de Sally encontrándose con la mía y sentí cómo mis dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos de forma inconsciente. Sally y yo nos miramos y, con toda la confianza que me había dado aquel gesto y con una media sonrisa, dije:

-Vayamos a por Sombra.

* * *

Más tarde Norte, bola de nieve en mano, nos dijo que ya había avisado a los yetis y que estarían a punto de llegar.

-Cuando lleguen los yetis –continuó- romperé contra el suelo y se abrirá un portal para que Sally entre. Si queréis despediros, estáis a tiempo.

Entonces se abrió un portal por el que salieron varios yetis.

-Mira, Sally –dije- Tú confía en los yetis cuando llegues al Polo Norte. Ya sé que pueden parecer algo… grotescos, pero son gigantes amables y creo que serían buenos guardaespaldas para ti…

-Prométeme que estarás bien. –rogó ella, mirándome con ojos tristes.

-¿Acaso he fallado alguna vez una promesa? –dije con una sonrisa para tratar de animarla.

Entonces escuché el ruido de cristales rotos y levanté la vista para comprobar que Norte había abierto el portal hacia el Polo Norte. Cuando volví la vista hacia Sally para despedirme de ella, se me adelantó con un inesperado beso de despedida que, a pesar de durar unos pocos segundos, hizo detener el tiempo en ese instante. Entonces un sentimiento nostálgico que apareció repentinamente me hizo pensar en que no quería separarme de Sally, pero recapacité y creí que lo mejor para protegerla era, precisamente, alejarme de ella.

-Ten cuidado. –dijo Sally cuando nos separamos.

-Lo tendré, tranquila.

Sally se dirigió al portal y, antes de entrar en él, volvió la vista hacia mí y me fijé en sus ojos vidriosos y húmedos, como a punto de derramar una cascada de lágrimas en un llanto silencioso y nostálgico.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el 5º capítulo de este crossover! Durante todo el verano estaré publicando, así que ustedes tendrán algo para leer en vacaciones ;). ¡Hasta el próximo cap! No olviden comentar, darle a "favorite" y "follow", que lo aprecio mucho. :3**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo 4. No sé si te afectó lo que pasó en este, pero tienes que reconocer que no he sido dura con la pobre Sally.**

**RyuuShadow: No pasa nada si te atrasas con los capítulos. No hay prisa. Y me alegro de que te esté gustando. Eso significa muchísimo para mí :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sí, hoy saludo en inglés. Como sabe todo el mundo, después del capítulo 5 va el 6. ¡Y lo traigo fresquito! Enjoy it (disfrútenlo)!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Una vez cerrado el portal por el que había entrado Sally, los Guardianes y yo decidimos pararnos a pensar en algún plan.

-Primero que nada –empezó Norte- Tenemos que averiguar por dónde empezará a atacar Sombra. Y tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

-Antes de que Sombra escapase –intervine,- dijo algo así como: "¡Los Guardianes pagaréis por esto!¡No tendré piedad con vosotros!" Así que creo que empezará por uno de vosotros.

De repente a Bunny le fallaron las patas traseras y estuvo a punto de desplomarse si Norte no le hubiese sujetado a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Bunny? –preguntó Hada.

-¿Alguna vez habéis corrido una maratón de las largas? Pues así estoy ahora, como si hubiera hecho dos de esas seguidas antes de una paliza de un boxeador profesional.

-Tenemos que ir a la guarida de Bunny. –añadió Norte- Algo me dice que Sombra ha empezado por ahí.

-Sé por dónde podremos ir. –dije- Seguidme.

Llevé a los Guardianes (sin prisas porque el pobre conejo de Pascua estaba muy débil) a los Árboles de las Festividades y abrí la puerta del árbol con el huevo de Pascua, dejando que los Guardianes entrasen dentro.

Cuando llegamos a la guarida de Bunny, se nos mostró delante una escena horrible: había una gran cantidad de huevos en el suelo, todos rotos.

-¡No, no puede ser! –exclamó Bunny, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Sombra ha hecho su primer movimiento. –murmuró Norte- Y esta vez, va muy en serio.

Rápidamente pensé en algo porque no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la situación empeoraba.

-Bunny, –dije por fin- ¿cuándo es Pascua?

-Dentro de dos días. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Cuánto tardas en preparar los huevos para ese día?

-Si me doy prisa puedo hacerlo en una semana. Oye… no estarás pensando que en menos de dos días pintemos huevos para todos los niños del mundo, ¿verdad?

-Has dado en el clavo.

-¡Epa, frena el carro, colega! ¡No te creas que es tan fácil! No solo tenemos que pintar los huevos y eso. También hay que entregarlos. En un solo día.

-¿Quién ha dicho que seamos solo nosotros quienes entreguemos los huevos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jack? –preguntó Hada.

-Tengo amigos que nos podrían ayudar con eso. Amigos con plumas. Y sé de tres gamberros a quienes voy a "invitar" a que pinten huevos.

-¿Qué pasa? –intervino Jack Frost- ¿Cuándo llegaste a muerto tu cerebro se quedó ahí dentro?

-Más que inteligencia, lo que tengo es astucia e ingenio, algo que hace falta si quieres organizar Halloween para que nadie se quede sin un buen susto. Así que manos a la obra, que tenemos trabajo por delante.

Cuando nombré la palabra "invitar", me refería a que iba a obligar a Lock, Shock y Barrel a ayudarnos a pintar los huevos, como castigo por haber entrado en la guarida de Bunny sin permiso y, encima, por haber molestado al conejo.

Contra todo pronóstico, y gracias a la "desinteresada" ayuda que nos había proporcionado el trío gamberro, terminamos de pintar los huevos en poco más de medio día. Acabamos manchados de pintura, sobre todo Norte y yo, en mayor parte por culpa de las bromas de los críos. A pesar de que tenía ganas de calcinarlos a los tres o de darles tal susto que les hubiese llegado hasta el carné de identidad si lo tuviesen, tuve que permitir las jugarretas de los mocosos porque estábamos ocupados en cosas más importantes.

-¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó Bunny, emocionado- Gracias por todo, chicos. Aunque me sorprende que Frost también haya ayudado. Creía que te caía mal.

-Y me sigues cayendo mal, canguro. –respondió el joven de pelo blanco- ¿Pero con quién me voy a meter si te perdemos?

-Vale, tenemos los huevos. –intervino Norte- Ahora bien, ¿cómo los entregamos?

Como respuesta, señalé hacia arriba con un dedo.

-Simplemente hay que subir a la superficie. Bunny se encargará de distribuir el reparto de los huevos y nosotros lo llevamos a cabo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, pero no podemos perder tiempo.

Según salimos al mundo exterior con unos sacos llenos de huevos Bunny organizó quién los llevaría a dónde. La cosa quedó así: Jack Frost iría con Norte en su trineo, Hada y Sandy irían volando y Bunny y yo entregaríamos los huevos a pata.

-Oye, Jack. –dijo Hada- ¿Y esos amigos tuyos de los que nos hablabas?

-Tranquila, Hada. Es que todavía no los he llamado. –respondí antes de silbar.

De repente una gran masa negra apareció en el cielo. Los Guardianes se asustaron, seguramente pensando en Sombra, pero yo sonreía porque aquello era una gran bandada de cuervos que en cierto momento descendió, y las aves se posaron en unos árboles cercanos, aunque algunos se tomaron la libertad de ponerse sobre mi cabeza y mis brazos. No me molestó, al contrario, no pude evitar reír ante aquella situación.

-Pues sí que les caigo bien –dije, divertido.

-Menos mal. –dijo Norte- Por un momento pensábamos que era Sombra o algo así.

-¡Qué va! Si son más simpáticos y son una monada. –dije, antes de acariciar a uno de los cuervos por el cuello y añadir- ¿A que sí? ¿Quién es el pajarito más bonito?

-Si te soy sincera, -intervino Hada- son preciosos. Y te lo dice alguien con las plumas de colores.

-La belleza no solo se pinta con colores brillantes. –dije, antes de que los cuervos que se habían posado sobre mí echasen a volar hacia otro lado. –Pero vayamos a lo nuestro. Estos cuervos se encargarán de ayudarnos con los sacos de huevos. Quienes necesitarán menos ayuda serán Norte y Jack Frost porque ya tienen el trineo de Norte, pero nunca está mal una ayudita de más. Pero procurad no llamar la atención, no vaya a ser que alguien sospeche.

-Y sobre todo porque Sombra puede estar de ronda por ahí. –añadió Frost.

-Exacto, copito de nieve. –intervino Bunny- Bien. Os deseo a todos buena suerte con el reparto. Vamos allá.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a repartir los huevos. Los cuervos volaban bajo, casi sobre las cabezas de Bunny y mía, para no llamar la atención. Llevábamos un ritmo excelente hasta que llegamos a una casa que, por extraño que parezca, me parecía conocerla.

-¿De qué me sonará esta casa? –murmuré, sin dejar de mirar el edificio.

-Por lo visto aquí vive un escritor de novelas de terror. –dijo Bunny (¡vaya oído el suyo!) Creo que se llamaba Jordan. Tenía un gusto muy peculiar en el diseño de los huevos. Supongo que ese gusto se transmitió a su hijo.

Bunny me enseñó un huevo que tenía pintado al detalle un vampiro (de los de verdad, no esa cosa que llaman _Crepúsculo_). Entonces ya supe por qué me sonaba aquella casa. Unos veinte años atrás, en el desastre navideño, llevé mi "regalito" a ese Jordan, quien vivía precisamente en esa casa. Supongo que fue el único a quien no le arruiné la infancia porque, según Norte, no quiso devolver la cabeza reducida que le regalé.

-Esto, Bunny. –dije- Te voy a contar por qué esta casa me resulta familiar…

Me interrumpió un ruido que venía de unos arbustos.

-Tú quédate ahí, Bunny. Iré a echar un vistazo.

No me faltaba ni medio metro para llegar al arbusto cuando algo se abalanzó sobre mí. Hasta medio segundo después no me di cuenta de que mi atacante era Krampus. Yo estaba en el suelo y el demonio estaba sobre mí, mirándome con sus ojos salvajes y sonriendo con aquella dentadura podrida.

-¿Qué pasa, no te has rendido todavía? –me preguntó, echándome su aliento fétido en toda la cara.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que son los caramelos de menta? –respondí, tras toser un poco. Hasta Igor, el ayudante de Finkelstein tiene mejor aliento.

Para deshacerme de Krampus le di un cabezazo aprovechando que su cabeza estaba tan cerca de mí (creedme, cuando alguien me busca las cosquillas acaba mal). Por el dolor, el demonio se levantó, con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando logré levantarme, prendí fuego en mis manos justo cuando Krampus agitó la cabeza.

-Eres más duro de lo que pensaba. –dijo antes de fijarse en Bunny, quien se daba prisa en poner los huevos– A ver si opino lo mismo del conejo.

Saltó para atacar a Bunny, pero agarré la cola de Krampus, quemándola, y tiré del demonio al suelo (eso es lo bueno de ser un no muerto: consigues algo de fuerza de más). Mientras Krampus gritaba de dolor, hice una seña a los cuervos para que lo atacasen, y entonces grité a Bunny:

-¡Corre! ¡Yo te cubro!

Bunny obedeció y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Para lo siguiente que me pasó no pude reaccionar a tiempo: Krampus se levantó rápidamente antes de darme un zarpazo que rasgó mi chaqueta y, por extraño que parezca, noté una quemazón en la zona donde me habían alcanzado las garras del demonio. Entonces Krampus me agarró por el cuello y me elevó mientras decía:

-Voy a convertirte en polvo antes de que logres decir "muerte".

El demonio tenía preparada su zarpa para hacerme pedazos cuando su rostro cambió radicalmente, su mano se aflojó, por lo que pude liberarme antes de que Krampus se desplomase en el suelo. Suspiré de alivio y, para mejor, la quemazón había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó alguien a mi lado.

Dirigí la vista hacia la procedencia de aquella voz y me encontré con un hombre sujetando una pala. Era algo más bajo que yo, delgado, de cabellos oscuros y revueltos que contrastaban con la ligera palidez de su piel y sus ojos verdes, situados tras unas gafas. Su rostro lucía una perilla y un bigote.

-Sí, estoy bien, supongo. –respondí, antes de dar un respingo- Espera, tú eres Jordan, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Y supongo que tú eres el esqueleto suplente de Santa Claus que me regaló aquella cabeza reducida hace veinte años. ¿Me equivoco?

"Pues sí que tiene memoria", pensé, sorprendido.

-Oye, perdona si te he despertado, pero ya has visto que hemos tenido problemas.

-Ya lo sé. Me despertaron unos ruidos y miré por la ventana y os vi a ti, a este bicho feo que estará durmiendo la mona y al conejo de Pascua.

-¿Acabas de decir que acabas de ver al conejo de Pascua? Pero si…

-No hace falta ser un niño para creer lo mismo que uno de ellos. Además, soy escritor y, como consecuencia de ello, tengo la mente más abierta. Siempre he pensado que la ilusión nunca debe perderse pero, por desgracia, los adultos pensamos demasiado en el trabajo y cosas varias y olvidamos lo que es vivir como un niño.

-Perdona por interrumpir tu discurso, pero tengo que irme. Estamos muy ocupados.

-¿Vas a ir con esas pintas? Anda, entra, que creo que tengo algo de tu talla. Al fin y al cabo ambos somos unos palillos andantes. –dijo Jordan, entre risas.

Ambos entramos en la casa de Jordan y, tras unos pocos minutos, salimos de ella, aunque yo me había cambiado de vestuario: gabardina de cuero negro, camisa blanca con corbata negra y chaleco rojo (siempre tiro por lo elegante). Mis pantalones y zapatos estaban intactos, así que me los dejé puestos, dando la casualidad que combinaban de maravilla con lo que Jordan me había prestado o, según él, me había reglado como agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento? O sea, que no te he arruinado la infancia hace veinte años.

-¡Qué va! Gracias a ti descubrí mi vocación como escritor de novelas de terror. Por eso te lo agradezco de corazón, ya que encima he cosechado mucho éxito. Y si una turba furiosa trata de lincharte a lo "Frankenstein", yo te defiendo.

-Gracias por todo. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Ya. ¿Y qué hacemos con el que está durmiendo como un tronco en mi jardín? –preguntó mientras señalaba a Krampus.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

Llamé a unos cuantos cuervos y les dije que se llevasen a Krampus a un lugar que sea adecuado para él ¿Y cuál es el mejor sitio que puede habitar un demonio feo con el aliento podrido? Pues un barco que transporta basura en medio del mar.

* * *

**The End de este capítulo. ¿Les ha gustado? Pongan su opinión en las reviews, no sean tímidos, pls (esto parece un vídeo de YouTube XD). Ya saben ustedes que la opinión de mi lectores significa mucho :'D. Responderé a las reviews en el próximo cap. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: No me canso de decirlo, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste lo que hago. Feliz verano igualmente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos de nuevooo! Siento haber tardado en publicar este cap. Les cuanto un secreto? Es que estuve enfrascada en un libro que estoy escribiendo y, como ya lo terminé (me quedan detalles por mirar), puedo publicar un poco. Espero que disfruten. Es un capítulo algo corto pero intenso XD. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Sombra**

Cuando me enteré por mis pesadillas que Krampus estaba en un vertedero flotante en medio del Pacífico, vencido por aquel impertinente saco de huesos con ayuda de un simple mortal, supe que me había decepcionado. Mi instinto me dijo que el demonio me sería muy útil debido a que conocía muy bien a Norte, y que sería un buen aliado. Me equivoqué al confiar en él, y lo que más odio en el mundo, además de los Guardianes, son los errores que luego frustran mis planes. Y no permitiría que aquello se repitiese. Por eso fui al barco vertedero y busqué a Krampus entre toda la basura que había mezclada allí. Cuando lo encontré, estaba inconsciente:

-¡Despierta! –dije mientras le daba una patada.

Krapus comenzó a despertar y, cuando abrió completamente los ojos y me vio, de pie ante él, su rostro se crispó de horror (me encanta ver cómo mis víctimas tiemblan ante mi presencia).

-¡Sombra! Esto… yo… ¡lo siento mucho! ¡No tuve en cuenta que alguien me atacaría por la espalda! –exclamaba, con la voz temblorosa por el miedo, mientras se levantaba- ¡Dame otra oportunidad, te lo suplico! ¡Esta vez no fallaré…!

-¡Cállate! ¡No necesito más excusas de las tuyas! No tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Me has fallado, y pagarás por ello.

Chasqueé los dedos y uno de mis caballos de arena negra acudió a mí y le ordené:

-Acaba con él. Que no quede nada

El caballo se transformó en una nube de arena que fue directa a Krampus y lo rodeó como un tornado. Sonreí de satisfacción ante los gritos de horror que empecé a oír porque eran música para mis oídos. Algo que se debe saber es que el miedo y las pesadillas, si no sabes controlarlos, pueden llegar a consumirte, literalmente.

-Basta. Ya es suficiente. –dije cuando los gritos dejaron de oírse.

La arena negra volvió a adoptar la forma de un caballo y pude echar un vistazo a lo que quedaba de Krampus: un pequeño montón de polvo de hueso. Me di la vuelta para irme mientras murmuraba para mis adentros, con la rabia comiéndome por dentro como un perro hambriento:

-Si quieres hacer algo bien tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo. Los Guardianes se van a enterar de lo que soy capaz. –pasé mi mano por la quemadura de mi cara y recordé, gracias al dolor que ese gesto me produjo, cómo y quién me la había provocado- Y ese Jack Skellington se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado.

-¿Has dicho Jack Skellington? Espero que mis oídos no me hayan fallado.

Miré a todos los lados, preguntándome de dónde había salido esa voz de pito y me encogí de hombros al no ver a nadie. Justo cuando iba a avanzar la misma voz exclamó:

-¡Cuidado por donde pisas, hombre.

Dirigí la vista hacia el suelo y, cuando aparté el pie vi a un insecto entre toda la basura. Me agaché y recogí al bicho, quien añadió:

-Menos mal que me has hecho caso. Mira, conozco al huesudo desde hace mucho, y yo sé cómo ayudarte a deshacerte de él fácilmente.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarme un simple insecto como tú?

-¿Ves ese saco de ahí? Tú observa.

El insecto saltó de mi mano y caminó hasta una tabla vieja, donde empezaron a reunirse más insectos. La tela empezó a hincharse y en cierto momento el saco se puso en pie y se rió a carcajadas con una voz grave que nada tenía que ver con el bicho que había encontrado antes. Algo me decía que debía confiar en él, pero no me iba a dejar llevar por mi instinto. No otra vez.

-Permíteme que me presente: soy Oogie Boogie, enemigo declarado de Jack Skellington, aficionado a los juegos de azar y, como pronto vas a saber, tu socio que va a echarte una mano para deshacerte del huesudo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? –dije, arqueando una ceja y acariciándome la barbilla.

-Verás, ambos odiamos a Jack, ¿verdad? ¡Pues la cosa es más sencilla de lo que parece! Yo conozco mucho a ese flacucho y tú tienes el poder necesario para acabar con él. Combinamos esas dos cositas, ¿y qué tenemos? ¡DIN DIN DIN! ¡El bote asegurado! ¡Un siete de la suerte para nosotros! ¿Qué te parece, Sombra?

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Lo dijo aquel tío a quien le echabas la bronca. Por lo visto no te gusta perder. Puede que no seamos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿quieres vencer a esos Guardianes que te hacen la vida imposible y de paso acabar con Jack de una vez por todas, algo que yo también quiero ver? Bien, te conocen como el Coco, ¿verdad? He oído que puedes controlar los miedos de la gente y volverlos en su contra por así decirlo.

-Así es.

-¿Y si te digo que puedes usar los miedos de Jack contra él?

-¿Qué miedos puede tener el Rey de Haloween? Es como si una abeja fuera alérgica al polen.

-Te voy a dar unas pistas: ¿por qué crees que Jack protege tanto a su muñequita de trapo?

-Ya fui por ese camino y mira cómo quedó mi cara. –respondí, molesto, mientras señalaba mi quemadura.

-¡Frena un poco el carro, que no me has dejado terminar! ¿Y si te digo que uno de los miedos de Jack también está relacionado con el motivo de su intento por olvidar lo que hizo hace veinte años?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó mi rostro y una risa gutural corrió por mi garganta al saber lo que quería decir ese Oogie Boogie con volver los miedos del esqueleto en su contra.

-Ya veo por dónde van tus intenciones. –dije, manteniendo mi sonrisa- ¿Sabes qué? Trato hecho. Creo que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro si lo que me propones funciona.

-¡¿Pues a qué esperamos?! ¡Salgamos de este vertedero de una vez! Tenemos trabajito

Oogie Boogie cogió una cucaracha que caminaba entre las cáscaras de una naranja y se la tragó. Me pareció algo repugnante, pero qué más me daba. Gracias a ese saco yo iba a ver en primera fila cómo caían los Guardianes.

**POV Jack**

Cuando salí de la casa de Jordan busqué a Bunny, encontrándolo en el jardín de una casa, colocando unos huevos mientras me daba la espalda.

-¿Qué tal andas, Bunny? –pregunté, con los brazos en jarras.

-Ya estoy terminando con esta casa. Nos quedarían dos más y habremos acabado… -cuando el conejo se dio la vuelta y me vio con la ropa que me había dejado Jordan, silbó, sorprendido, y añadió- ¡Menudo cambio de look, tío! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Bueno, verás…

Le conté a Bunny lo que me había pasado con Krampus, la acción heroica que Jordan hizo para salvarme el pellejo y la conversación que tuve con él.

-¿Y dices que Jordan nos ha visto a los dos? –preguntó el conejo.

-Ajá. Por lo visto los escritores como Jordan tienen una mente más abierta y pueden ver cosas que otros adultos no pueden ver. Como si en cierto momento se volviesen niños a pesar de tener un cuerpo adulto.

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me pasa? Ningún adulto había llegado a ver a alguno de los Guardianes hasta hoy. Pues mejor aún, una lucecita más en el globo terráqueo. Bueno, cuando terminemos con las dos casas que nos quedan volvemos al punto de partida y listo.

Cuando terminamos con las casas que nos quedaban sin ningún problema fuimos al punto donde nos dividimos para repartir los huevos justo cuando Norte aterrizaba con su trineo y Hada descendía del cielo junto a Sandy y los cuervos que los acompañaban.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido? –preguntó Bunny.

-Pues como la seda.-respondió Hada- Salvo por algún caballo de Sombra, pero nos las arreglamos bien.

-A nosotros nos tocó la peor parte. –intervine- Krampus nos atacó a Bunny y a mí, aunque la mayoría de los palos me los llevé yo. De hecho, ese demonio me destrozó el traje, aunque recibí una pequeña ayudita. Pero ahora Krampus estará en medio del océano sobre un barco lleno de basura, donde debería estar.

-Ya decía yo que me extrañaba verte con algo distinto al traje de rayas que siempre llevas. De todos modos eso te queda muy bien.

Reí ante ese comentario antes de decir:

-Tendré que renovar mi vestuario de vez en cuando.

Entonces expliqué por segunda vez lo que me había pasado con Krampus y mi conversación con Jordan. La cara de los Guardianes cuando dije que Jordan nos vio a Bunny y a mí no tenía precio. Entonces escuchamos unos siniestros relinchos y vimos a un caballo de arena negra que se dirigía a nosotros. Pensamos que nos iba a atacar, así que nos pusimos en guardia. Pero el caballo simplemente se nos acercó y dejó algo en el suelo con la boca antes de desaparecer de allí. Todos nos juntamos alrededor del objeto que había en el suelo: una rosa roja. Al principio yo no supe a qué venía la flor, pero luego me fijé en la hoja verde en forma de corazón que salía de su tallo y lo primero que pensé fue en Sally porque precisamente era ese tipo de rosas el que yo le había recogido de la ciudad de Sn Valentín. Me agaché y, cuando recogí la rosa, esta desprendió un poco de arena negra y me temí lo peor. Entonces un bicho se cayó de la flor al suelo. Me fijé en el insecto y, cuando supe de quién era, lo aplasté con furia, apretando los dientes mientras murmuraba:

-Maldito saco de bichos bastardo…

Cuando aparté el pie del bicho no quedaba más que una mancha verdosa y algo pringosa. Entonces Norte me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que volver a Halloween Town ya. –respondí, apretando los puños, como si el simple hecho de pensar en mi enemigo de por vida me llenase de odio- Es por Oogie Boogie

-¿Quién?

-Norte, ¿recuerdas al saco gordo lleno de bichos y ludópata que te mantuvo encerrado y maniatado a una ruleta durante mi desastre navideño?

-Sí, ya me acuerdo.

-Pues ha vuelto, seguramente gracias a Sombra. –entonces añadí, con el corazón casi desgarrado- Y tienen a Sally.

* * *

**Fin del cap 7. Espero que hayan disfrutado. Llámenme pesada pero siempre insisto en lo mismo: pongan reviews, que no tengo problema en contestar en el siguiente capítulo. Feliz verano y hasta el próximo cap :3 3**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Lo que puse en boca de Jordan de que no hace falta ser niño para creer lo mismo que ellos es de mi cosecha. Siempre es bueno volver a ser niño y disfrutar de las cosas de la infancia aún siendo adulto. Lo que nunca hay que perder es la ilusión.**

**Esto ya es una pregunta para los lectores: ¿creen que Jack Skellington necesita un cambio de look como el que usé aquí? La respuesta la pueden dejar en las reviews :3. En mi opinión, ya eso del traje a rayas queda un poco anticuado XD **


End file.
